


I Know I'm a Wolf

by Zatsume_B_A



Series: SNK animals [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drarry, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Riren Week, SpideyPoolWeek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatsume_B_A/pseuds/Zatsume_B_A
Summary: Eu Sei Que Sou Um LoboE eu já te capturei uma vez, mas eu não estava muito bemEntão, estou te dizendo que você estará seguro comigoCoelho, minhas garras estão para baixo agora, por isso não tenha medoEu poderia mantê-lo aquecido, desde que você tente ser corajosoSim, eu sei que sou um lobo e sou conhecido por morderMas o resto do meu bando, eu os deixei para trásE meus dentes podem ser afiados e fui criado para matarMas o pensamento de carne fresca está me deixando enjoadoEntão, estou te dizendo que você estará seguro comigo





	1. 01.Inicio

As aves ficariam junto com nós lobos na segurança. Os repteis ficaram com a responsabilidade de criar as máquinas e fornecer alimentos junto com os outros mamiferos. Nossos líderes seriam as raposas. Astucia, audácia e adaptação seriam os pontos fortes para reger todos clãs. O nome de nossa líder é Hanji, uma mulher jovem que ganhou a imortalidade e sabedoria dos deuses para tal tarefa.  
O mundo foi evoluindo e continuou sendo regido por mestra Hanji. Ela ficou feliz quando me reencontrou, me falou de minhas vidas passadas e participou de minha educação.  
Séculos e séculos depois da grande guerra e depois da evolução das espécies, o nosso clã dos lobos ficou soberano e se tornou um só com o clã dos humanos. Resultado: a humanidade ficou divididas em Alpha, Betas, que guase estavam extintos e Ômegas.  
Os que não eram lobos eram descendentes das águias, trigres, raposas e coelhos, mas tinham nossa herança de classes.(águias:betas; nekos: alphas/betas; trigres: alphas; raposas: alphas/betas; coelhos: betas maioria ômegas),   
Durante os séculos mestra Hanji andou ao meu lado me ajudando, nem sempre é claro, agora não é diferente... mas eu sinto que dessa vez... falta algo.  
**(Coelho: usagi; Raposa: kitsume; cachorro: inu; gato: neko; tigre: tora; lobo: ookami; aguia: washi)**


	2. 02.“Atração alpha ômega”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdoem os erros, é uma fic antiga e atualmente não tenho tempo para revisar e corrigir erros

Acordo com algo puxando minhas caudas com força. Resmungo e chuto sem olhar.  
\- AI!!  
Me ergo nos braços da frente e olho, ainda sonolento, meu irmão no chão com os braços entorno da barriga.  
\- Já disse para não tocar nas minhas caudas.  
\- Mas precisava chutar? Isso tudo por dois espanadores de bule?  
Murmura e faz bico. Keyo é mais velho um ano e também é um alpha, mas em questão de maturidade parece um neko beta.  
Sento coçando os olhos e mando Keyo sair. Entro no banheiro e lavo meus cabelos e caudas, sou o único da família com essa características. Me enxugo e visto minha roupa de trabalho: blusa social, gravata frouxa vermelha, jeans negra e tênis da mesma cor.  
\- Não sei como mestra Hanji não o demitiu ainda só pela forma como se veste  
Keyo alfineta e nossa mãe ri colocando as torradas na mesa, ela era uma alpha.  
\- Não implique com seu irmão, mestra Hanji sempre disse que não importava a ocasião, Luka sempre se vestia de maneira confortável.  
Riu e mostro a língua para ele que repete o gesto. Pego minha mochila depois de comer algo.  
\- Já vou indo.  
\- Diga para Hanji que o nutricionista que ela pediu virá está semana.  
Keyo grita antes de eu fechar a porta, ando até a garagem e subo me minha moto indo para o prédio no centro onde trabalho.  
\- Olá Luka.  
\- Bom dia, mestra Hanji. Keyo mandou avisar que o nutricionista que pediu vem está semana.  
\- Obrigada. Como vai sua mãe?  
\- Ótima, aquele chá que mandou é ótimo.  
Ela ri, mas logo fica séria se aproximando e segurando meu rosto.  
\- O que foi, filhote?  
Suspiro e ela me puxa para o sofá, me força a deitar e fica acariciando minha orelhas. Mestra Hanji me mostrou pinturas e fotografias suas desde da época que assumiu a liderança. Os cabelos ruivos escuros longos presos em um rabo de cavalo, o corpo com curvas jovens, a cauda longa e expensa com as orelhas grandes sempre de pé mostrando atenção: continuava a mesma.  
\- Eu... tive um sonho novo.  
\- Me conte, talvez eu estivesse por perto nesta época.  
\- Eu... Eu era um lobo negro grande, eu e outros da matilha... estavamos sem controle sobre o corpo... Nós... Nós estavamos matando o clã... dos felinos e coelhos...  
Coloco as mãos no rosto lembrando do sabor de ferro do sangue.  
\- Mas eu consegui parar e alguns sobreviveram... A última coisa que lembro e de meus dentes rasgando a garganta de uma loba que dizia ser minha noiva.  
Ele me deixa deitado no sofá e fica de pé ao lado da janela suspirando.  
\- Lembrou de algo?  
\- Sim. Seu sonho foi uma lembrança que eu queria esquecer... foi a primeira lua de sangue... Este desastre aconteceu dois séculos depois do final da grande guerra. Eu estava fora do reino dos lobos e deixei Angeline, uma alpha, no controle do reino. Mas ela usou uma poção feita por bruxas para controlar as mentes das matilhas do exército... tantos foram mortos por causa da ambição de Angeline.  
Ela se aproxima e me abraça.  
\- Esqueça tal sonho, criança. Lembranças assim não merecem ser revividas.  
Concordo e ela me abraça, logo em seguida começo meu trabalho. Como assistente da líder mundial, tinha que organizar seus compromissos, marcar reuniões, além de resolver alguns assuntos e favores que diziam respeito a sua familia.  
\- Luka, quer saber por que tem duas caudas e seus semelhantes não?  
\- Mas eu sei. Foi um pequeno erro na gestação que me deu uma segunda cauda.  
\- Não o “porque” científico e sim o “porque” de verdade.  
Faço um gesto com a mão para ela continuar.  
\- No começo o clã dos lobos eram puros e descendiam da feras, por isso tinham várias caudas, quanto mais puro, mais caudas. Seu líder era Aslan, o lobo de nove caudas, o mais puro.  
\- Sério?! Feras!!  
\- Sim, legal né? Eles foram os primeiros clãs a entrar em contato com os humanos. Daí veio os mestiços ou híbridos.  
Fala girando na cadeira rindo “minha chefe tem mais de 21 séculos e parece um filhote de lobo de 3 anos” penso vendo ela repetir o gesto até ficar tonta e cair sobre mim.  
\- Sabia que te fiz ter filhotes?  
\- O QUE?!  
Ele ri do meu rosto vermelho.  
\- Foi na sua terceira reencarnação, você se chamava... Anike Yamada III. Eu te embebedei e te tranquei com a mulher por quem era apaixonada, que também se embebedou para poderem ficarem juntos. Sua filha era uma beta chamada Yuki, mas tinha a marra de uma alpha e aparêcia de uma ômega.  
Ela volta a girar na cadeira rindo e suspiro “Minha chefe é louca”.  
\- Mestra Hanji, temos uma reunião com o Draco, o chefe beta.  
\- Tudo bem, chame William. Tigres são pacientes, mas não gostam de atrasos.  
Fala séria organizando uma pasta com os documentos que deixei sobre a mesa “Ela tava girando na cadeira enquanto eu falava e agora tá séria.”  
Descemos e entremos no carro luxuoso partindo para o lado norte da cidade, não muito longe dali.  
O carro para em frente ao prédio alto de luxo. Descemos e assim que entramos na recpeção uma mulher de cabelos mel se aproxima.  
\- Olá, sou Petra e o senhor Draco me mandou guiá-los até a sala de reunião.  
\- Mas antes, Luka vá na lanchonete do outro lado da rua e me traga um milkshake de morango e chocolate.  
\- É sério isso aí?  
Ela sorri e me da o dinheiro. Saiu fazendo bico e atravesso a rua entrando na loja. Na mesma hora um tigre e um lobo, provavelmente alphas, encuralam um garoto de cabelos negros e orelhas de coelho. Todos olham em direção a confusão assustados, o tigre segura o queixo do garoto.  
\- Vamos lá, coelhinho, vai ser divertido.  
\- Não... por favor me solta.  
\- Acho que ele não foi com sua cara, Max.  
\- Talvez ele prefira alguém com cérebro.  
Falo alto sem paciência e todos olham para mim.  
\- O que disse, pirralho defeituoso?  
“Odeio que falem de minhas caudas” penso colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.  
\- Eu tenho uma reunião em 10 minutos e eu quero sair daqui rápido, então podem soltar o garoto para ele fazer o trabalho dele?  
Ele jogam o rapaz em uma mesa e na mesma hora uma senhora envolve os braços no menino que tremia. O tigre corre até mim para desferir um soco, desvio e certo um chuto no rosto do lobo logo atrás e outro nas costas do tigre. Dois chutes da barriga do gatinho e dois no vira-latas, pronto, ambos estavam no chão gemendo de dor.  
Dois policiais entram e levam os dois sem maior tulmuto. De repente sinto dois braços me rodearem, olho sobre os ombros e vejo o garoto de cabelos... brancos?  
\- Obrigada por me ajudar.  
Me viro e ele volta a me abraçar.  
\- Seu cabelo não era preto?  
Ele se afasto e acaricio seu rosto, seu cheiro era maravilhoso. Beijo o topo de sua cabeça e mordisco de leve sua orelha de coelho, ele geme de leve e beija meu queixo.  
\- LUKA!! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM??  
Quando dou por mim Hanji pula sobre mim e caiu no chão. Ela fica passando o rosto no meu me abraçando ao ponto de me deixar sem ar.  
\- Hanji... ar... preciso...  
Ela me solta e me ajuda a levantar.  
\- Eu vi a policia sair daqui com dois caras que te chingavam.  
\- Tudo bem, aqueles caras nem me tocaram.  
Ela sorri mostrando o punho.  
\- Esse é o meu Lukinha!!!  
Riu baixo e vejo o garoto se aproximar.  
\- Você ia fazer um pedido, não era?  
Ia dizer algo, mas Hanji se aproxima empurrando ele para trás do balcão, por algum motivo não gostei quando Hanji o tocou, mas ignoro e sento em uma das mesas suspirando pesado. “O que foi aquilo que aconteceu?”.  
\- Então é isso que chamam atualmente de atração alpha e ômega.  
Uma senhora interrompe meu pensamento e ergo a cabeça assustado quando Hanji senta do meu lado me abraçando.  
\- O que a senhora disse?  
\- Que aquelas cariciam entre você e Lian são o que os jovens chamam de “atração alpha e ômega”.  
Meu rosto esquenta e Hanji ri.  
\- Então conhece aquele jovem simpático?  
\- Sim, é meu neto Lian Portinalle e é um ômega lupus. Sou Amanda Portinalle.  
\- Sério!!! A um século não encontrava um. Achava que estes ômegas estavam extintos.  
\- Ele herdou isso do avó.  
\- Meu assistente também é um lupus, só que alpha, ele se chama Luka Martinez.  
Eles riem e suspiro corando de leve acenando.  
\- Já fez seu pedido, mestra Hanji?  
\- Sim.  
Elas continuam conversando até que o garoto chamado Lian aparece com o pedido de Hanji.  
\- Seu lanche, mestra Hanji.  
Sorriu ao sentir seu aroma de chocolate e chantili, mas Hanji me puxa pelo braço me fazendo tropeçar, olho para trás e vejo Lian acenar de leve e saiu.  
Na recepção Hanji me segura pelos ombros e sorri.  
\- Você acho seu ômega!!!  
Coro ao notar o sorriso malicioso dela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leiam as notas iniciais por favor


	3. 03. Reunião sem aviso

(POV Lian)

Acordo e lentamente vou para o banheiro. Assim que tiro minha blusa vejo as pequenas marcas roxas “aquele alpha imundo.” Penso e tomo um banho... aí as lembranças daquele alpha que me salvou vem em minha mente. Suspiro e quando olho no espelho meus cabelos estavam cinzas quase brancos.

Eu tinha 5 anos quando descobrir ser um lupus, meu cabelo era cinza claro e ficou negro quando fui ao dentista, e 12 quando me revelei ômega. Os ômegas lupus são uma espécie derivada do cruzamento entre os nobre lobos lupus e o clã dos coelhos, a muitos século e por isso estavam quase extintos.

Nós ômegas lupus somos mais sensíveis que o normal, isso por causa de nossos hormônios e é isso que faz nosso cabelo e olhos mudarem de cor. Nosso humor nós afeta bastante, eu já tive muitos problemas por causa disso na escola. Outro detalhe é que quando nossos corpos reconhece o alpha, instantaneamente ficamos submissos, não importa o local.

Foi o que aconteceu depois daquela confusão em meu trabalho. Minha avó disse que ele se chama Luka e também é um lupus. Ele reagiu quando o toquei, iriamos nos agarrar ali mesmo se mestra Hanji não chegasse.

\- Lian? Tudo bem com você?

Me viro colocando uma box e depois olho para minha avó.

\- Sim, quer algo?

\- Não, é que eu te chamei várias vezes e não respondeu... estava pensando em Luka, não é?

Coro.

\- C-claro que na-não!

Ela sorri,

\- Seu cabelo está branco, meu querido.

Coro e puxo uma mexa vendo que é verdade. Ela sorri e visto uma blusa negra e jeans clara.

\- Como se sente sabendo que achou seu alpha?

Sinto meu rosto esquentar mais ainda e vou para cozinha colocando um suco para mim.

\- Eu... preciso vê-lo.

\- Graças a mim, sabemos que ele é assistente e secretário de mestra Hanji. Talvez como hoje é seu dia de folga, você e Harry possam ir lá.

\- Ele não pode, desde que Draco soube que Harry está esperando um filhote, ele não pode pisar fora de casa.

Ele ri e liga para Peter, meu primo ômega e ele aceita ir comigo para o centro para achar Luka. Coloco um cachecol para camuflar meu cheiro e saiu assim que Peter chega com sua filha, Luna.

( POV Luka)

Não dormi direito, passei a noite pensando em que mestra Hanji disse.

\- Filho, tem certeza que quer ir trabalhar hoje?

\- Sim.

\- Mestra Hanji... ligou e me contou sobre ontem.

Ergo o olhar surpreso e ela sorri maternal.

\- Só quero que pense bem no que irá fazer.

Sorriu e levanto deixando um beijo em sua testa.

\- Eu vou trabalhar, só assim penso em outra coisa.

Saiu e logo chego no centro, mas tive que comprar umas coisas que mestra Hanjo pediu para decorar a sala. Na lanchonete encontro um amigo.

\- Olá Eren. Há quanto tempo.

Me aproximo dele e sorriu vendo o menino de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, como Eren.

\- Olá Luka, diz oi para o tio Luka, Gabriel.

\- Oi tio Luka.

Sorriu e bagunço seus cabelos o fazendo ficar com um bico.

\- Como vai Levi?

\- Feliz e superprotetor com Mikasa.

\- Ele finalmente te trocou?

Eren faz um bico e depois sorri. Ele é casado com Levi outro alpha a 6 anos e tem Gabriel de 4 anos. Esse menino veio depois de dois anos de tratamento e muitas lágrimas de meu amigo, mas nasceu um menino forte.

\- Mikasa aceitou ser nossa barriga de aluguei de novo, em dois meses Gabriel vai conhecer sua irmãzinha.

\- Nossa, você fica sem falar com seu amigo por alguns meses e ele volta com mais um filho.

Ele ri e sentamos em uma mesa.

\- E você, novidade?

Suspiro.

\- Eu... descobri ontem meu ômega.

Ele sorri.

\- E então? É um lobo? Quantos anos? Quando vai marcá-lo?

\- Eu não fiz nada ainda, a não ser guase arrancar a roupa dele no meio do trabalho dele. Ele é um ômega pupus, mas do clã dos coelhos.

Ele fica boquiaberto e depois sorri malicioso, o menino em seus braços se agita.

\- PAPAI!!!

Levi se aproxima com Mikasa, uma beta e ao seu lado junto com Annie, sua alpha.

\- Olá pessoas.

\- Oi.

\- Parabéns Levi por sua filha.

Ele sorri de leve e ajuda Mikasa sentar enquanto eu afasto a mesa um pouco para ela sentar melhor.

\- Incrível como alphas ficam quando tem um filhote em questão.

Mestra Hanji aparece me assustando.

\- O que faz aqui?

\- Vim mais cedo para comprar um presente para sua sala e para minha, não me lembrava se tinha falado para você sobre isso. Aí eu encontrei o Draco e o Harry que estão comprando algumas coisas para o bebê.

Suspiro. Ela começa a pular acenando e gritando, Levi rosna baixo.

\- Não acredito que essa mulher é imortal.

Rimos e meio que Eu, Levi, Annie, Eren, Draco e Gabriel arrastamos Mikasa e Harry para dentro da lanchonete porque as cadeiras eram mais confortáveis. Ficamos mais uns minutos conversando até que sinto algo.

\- Lian?

Harry fala surpreso e levanta indo abraçar o garoto de cabelos cinzas escuros.

\- Eu... eu vim falar com você Luka.

Ele murmura corando um pouco escondendo o rosto no cachecol negro.


	4. 04. Temos um problema

Abro a porta de dou passagem para Lian entrar, minha mãe estava tralhando nesse hórario e Keyo estava no hospital.

\- Você mora sozinho?

\- Não, minha mãe e irmão vivem aqui também. Ela é cardiaca e meu irmão médico, meu salário paga quase tudo, então resolvemos ficar todos juntos.

Ele assente e senta no sofá.

\- Quer algo?

\- Não, obrigada.

Suspiro e vou na cozinha beber água. “Tente não atacá-lo” escuto a voz de Hanji em minha cabeça, foi a última coisa que ela falou antes de eu sair.

\- Bem... o que quer conversar?

\- Eu... eu não sei... isso é—

\- Estranho.

Murmuro e ele me olha interrogativo.

\- Não é você, eu estou dizendo que é estranho o fato de estarmos ligados assim. Porque ontem eu acordei achando que ia ser um dia normal e voltei para casa sabendo que tinha... descoberto... meu ômega.

Ambos coramos.

\- Mas... não é como se eu tivesse triste ou assustado. Só preciso de um tempo... desculpe.

Ele assente e sinto um aperto no peito ao perceber que ele segurava o choro “droga de lado alpha” penso e sento ao seu lado erguendo seu rosto.

\- Lian... droga, não em olhe assim.

Murmuro e sinto meu lado alpha ronrona quando ele me abraça “controle-se” penso, mas beijo seu rosto algumas vezes.

\- Eu estou tão feliz por achar meu alpha.

Murmura beijando meu queixo passando o rosto no meu “parece um neko”. Tiro seu cachecol e começo a beijar seu pescoço.

\- Eu gosto tanto do seu cheiro.

Coloco uma mão dentro de sua blusa sentindo a pele macia e quente.

\- Me— humm... marque... por favor Luka.

Ele vira o pescoço deixando a pele exposta, beijo o local várias vezes até seu cheiro me envolve... só volta realidade quando escuto o gemido de dor e o leve sabor metálico. Me afasto de uma vez caindo sentado no chão com a mão na boca.

\- O que eu fiz?

Ele coloca a mão no local e via um filete escapar entre seu dedos. “droga, não está curando” penso e suspiro pesado me levantando sentando do lado dele.

\- Me deixa ver.

Ele tira mão e segura o pano de minha blusa gemendo de dor. Eu vi que a mordida não está por inteiro, só havia a marca dos caninos. Suspiro terminando o que comecei sentido um a corrente elétrica passar de mim para ele... estavamos ligados. termino a marca e fico passando a língua ali algumas vezes até começar a curar.

\- Me desculpe.

Ele se joga em mim colocando o rosto em meu pescoço, sinto seus sentimentos vindo de uma vez. Ele estava com medo, se sentindo inseguro.

\- O que fizemos? Acabamos de nos ligar sem ao menos nos conhecermos direito.

Envolvo seu corpo aconchegando o pequeno ali.

\- Se acalme primeiro.

Murmuro tentanto lhe transmitir segurança. Cinco minutos depois ele para de chorar e se aconchega melhor passando o rosto em meu peito “eu não sabia que eram tão submissos” e sorriu de leve.

\- Está melhor?

\- Um pouco... você também está com medo... eu sinto.

Seus olhos começam a ficar cheios de lágrimas e seus cabelos ficam cinza escuro junto com seus olhos.

\- Não vou menti. Estou com medo da reação de sua avó e de minha mãe, mas sei que elas vão aceitar.

\- E você? Vai me aceitar?

\- Eu nunca lhe rejeitei. Mas agora só é questão de tempo para aprendermos a viver um com o outro.

Ele sorri e envolve meu rosto com as mãos me puxando para perto. Me aproximo até sentir sua boca tocar a minha de forma tímida formando pequenos selos. Desliso a mão de sua cintura a até sua nuca e o beijo de verdade. Ele geme de leve quendo tocamos nossas línguas e lhe dou um pequena sucção na mesma.

Lian puxa meus cabeloas da nuca querendo mais coontato, mas o ar acaba e me afasto dando pequeno selos em seu rosto descendo até beijar de leve a marca de minha mordida. Seus cabelos estavam brancos e seu solhos liláses.

\- Posso dormir aqui hoje?

\- Sua avó ficará bem sozinha?

Falo beijando seu rosto, acabei viciado em seu cheiro e na pele macia.

\- Sim, basta eu ligar para ela— hhmm.

Ele prende o gemido quando mordo a ponta de sua orelha de coelho.

\- Você é bem fofo.

Ele cora e riu.

\- Será que sua mãe vai aceitar seu parceiro não ser um ômega lobo, ainda por cima lupus?

\- Vivemos em um mundo que não sabemos onde nosso parceiro está, além do mais minha mãe vai adorar um colhinho que muda de cor. Lobos amam coelhos.

Ele ri vermelho, mas para fazendo uma pequena careta de dor.

\- O que foi?

\- A mordia ainda está um pouco dolorida.

\- Desculpe se fui bruto.

\- O que?

Olhamos para porta e mamãe estava parada me olhando incrédu-la.

\- O que ele disse? Filho, você marcou esse menino?


	5. 05.Ligação.

Os cabelos de Lian ficam negro e pula para trás de mim com medo, minha mãe se aproxima com aquela pose de alpha dominante, admito que me deu medo.

\- Me responda, Lukas!

“Droga, ela nunca me chama por meu nome de verdade, ainda mais com a voz de alpha” suspiro e sinto meu lado alpha rosnar, minha mãe não estava ameaçando Lian de verdade nem a mim, mas ainda estava sensível por causa da ligação e dos sentimentos fortes de Lian naquele momento.

\- Primeiro tente se acalmar. Segundo tudo isso pode ser explicado mãe.

Fico de pé, ela me olha nos olhos e sustento o olhar logo a relaxando.

\- Obrigada mãe. Vamos fazer assim: Lian quer dormir aqui hoje para conhecé-la melhor, a senhora faz o almoço e conversamos.

Ela suspira e assente.

\- Seu irmão chegará cedo.

Beijo seu rosto e ela vai para cozinha, escuto um soluço e olho para bolinha que um dia já foi meu ômega e sorriu.

\- Ei, pequeno.

Ergo seu rosto e ele estava com o rosto corado e o nariz vermelho, o pego no colo e vou par meu quarto o colocando em meu colo esperando ele se acalmar.

\- Sua mãe está brava com você por minha culpa. Ela vai me odiar por te prender a mim.

Lhe beijo de forma lenta fazendo ele relaxar até o ar acabar.

\- Tome um banho, eu te empresto uma roupa, você liga para sua avó e você dorme um pouco, ainda é cedo.

Ele cora assentindo e levanta indo em direção a porta que eu indiquei.

\- Eu vou ficar com você, não precisa ter medo.

Falo deitando olhando o teto, escuto a porta ser fechada.

( POV Lian)

Tiro minha roupa e ligo o chuveiro sentindo meu corpo relaxar. Eu geralmente não sou tão sensível, mas quando meu corpo percebeu que agora podia compartilhar tudo o que sentia com outra pessoa BOO!! Ficou super sensível. Acho que se uma borboleta pousar no meu dedo e for embora em seguida eu vou coemçar a chorar achando que fui abandonado.

Lavo meus cabelos e passo o condicionador de lavanda que Luka usava “por isso ele cheira tão bem” penso e continuo a me lavar. Pego a toalha branca e vejo no espelho que meus cabelos estavam brancos... mas com algumas mexas negras. Além dos meus olhos estarem liláses com as bordas das íris vermelhas... como os olhos de Luka.

\- Lian? Eu vou tomar banho no quarto do meu irmão, eu separei uma roupa para você, está na minha cama.

\- Obrigada.

Me seco e saiu quando escuto a porta do quarto ser fechada. Sobre a cama havia uma blusa branca leve, uma box ainda com uma etiqueta mostrando ser nova e um bermuda preta meio desbotado, acho que não usava a muito tempo me deu para me sentir confortável. Me visto e deito ligando para minha avó explicando tudo.

Sinto o cheiro amaderado de Luka e o colchão afundar do meu lado.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Sim. Minha avó disse que tudo bem, mas nesse fim de semana você ira conhece-la.

Ele sorri e deita em cima de mim e riu.

\- Mestra Hanji não está com raiva de você, está?

\- Não, aquela ali é que da mais força para isso tudo dar certo.

Riu tento tirá-lo de cima de mim, mas ele só ri.

\- Você está mais bonito.

Coro.

\- É a ligação.

E consigo senta e coloco sua cabeça em meu colo e massageio as orelhas ainda um pouco molhada, pego a toalha na cadeira perto da cama e começo a enxugar melhor seus cabelos.

\- Isso é bom... é tão bom ter um ômega... vocês mimam os parceiros.

Riu e puxo sua orelha fazendo ele reclamar.

\- Eu vim te buscar para o almoço.

Murmura beijando meu rosto. Suspiro e desço com ele. Luka fica atrás de mim afagando meu ombros me empurrando de leve para dentro da cozinha. Senti a corrente de coragem que Luka me enviava na hora que sua mãe ficou de frente para mim.

\- Olá, eu sou Lian Portinalle, eu tenho 19 anos e eu trabalho durante a manhã e estudo pela internet durante o resto do dia.

\- Com quem você mora?

Tremi de leve com a voz séria, mas graças a Luka, não guagejei.

\- Minha avó.

\- E seus pais?

Engulo em seco.

\- Meus pais e meu irmão... morreram em um acidente quando eu tinha sete meses de vida.

Ela fica surpresa, mas depois sorri materna.

\- Desculpe por ser tão séria, mas Luka é o único lupus de nossa familia, além de fazer parte de uma minoría da população.

\- Eu sei como é, sou um ômega lupus.

Ela fica surpresa e junta as mão na frente do rosto sorrindo e dando pulinho.

\- Vamos logo, querido, sente, seu irmão vai ficar surpreso quando souber de tudo.

“Essa é a mesma mãe alpha que ficou me analisando?” penso sorrindo amarelo. Sento e começamos o almoço, o irmão de Luka teve uma emergência e não pode vir.

\- Você não vai voltar para casa, pequeno?

Termino de lavar o último prato e sorriu.

\- Luka disse que eu poderia dormir aqui hoje para conhecer melhor a senhora, minha avó já sabe.

Ela assente e Luka aparece.

\- Lian vamos buscar algumas roupas em sua casa.

\- Certo.

>>>>>>(Quebra de tempo)<<<<<<>>>>>>(POV Luka)<<<<<<

\- Hanji, aquele seu amigo ligou par—

\- Luuukaaaa me coontaaa!!! O que aconteceu com você e aquele ômega lindoooo!!

Hanji fica fazendo birra com as pernas para cima deitada no sofá.

\- Não interessa!!

Ela abre a boca para choramingar mais um pouco, mas sou mais rápido.

\- E agora cale-se!!

Ele fecha a boca.

\- Sente-se direito!!

Ela senta com as mãos no colo.

\- E ajeite essa roupa.

Ela ajeita e choraminga.

\- Mas faz uma semana que você teve aquela conversa com ele e nada de você me dizer o que houve!!!

Diz e pula nas minha costa. Hanji só sabia ue eu o havia marcado por acidente, mas não soube depois disso.

\- Hanji!!!! Eu ja disse que: Lian não quer—

Sinto um aperto em meu coração e um medo tomar meu corpo.

\- Luka!!

Me apoio no armário e Hanji me ajuda a sentar no sofá.

\- O que você tem?

\- Meu corpo...alguma coisas está acontecendo.

Começo a suar frio.

“- Aló?

\- Luka, venha para cá. Lian me mandou uma mensagem pedindo ajuda.

\- O que?

\- Por favor, ele não atende mais o telefone.

Respiro fundo acalmando meu corpo.

\- Estou indo.”

\- Eu escutei. Por isso que você está assim. Pode ir, eu cuido de tudo aqui.


	6. 06.História se encontram formando um possível casal .

Logo chego ao hotel onde Lian mora. Assim que entro vejo a avó de Lian sentada sendo abraçada por um garoto chamado Peter e Harry aparece com uma xícara nas mãos.

\- Luka, meu deus!! Você está bem?

Ela vem em minha direção e me abraça, suspiro um pouco aliviado por saber que ela estava bem. Escutamos um choro infantil e Peter sai.

\- Me contem o que houve.

\- Lian me ligou assustado dizendo que estava sendo seguido, ele disse que se acontece-se algo enviaria uma mensagem de emergencia para mim... em em menos de cinco minutos a mensagem chegou.

Respiro fundo e tento me manter neutro, por algum motivo eu sentia que Lian estava seguro, mas... eu não sentia nennhuma emoção vinda dele.

\- Vocês j—

Alguém bate a porta e abro.

\- Finalmente chegaram.

Uma policial de cabelos loiros até a cintura entra, logo se percebe seu porte alpha como a maioria dos tigres, atras dela um homem alto loiro musculoso entra, outro alpha, mas agora lobo que parecia meio aborrecido.

\- Fomos informados do caso e temos um boa noticia.

Harry se senta puxando Amanda com ele fazendo ela beber da xícara.

\- Acharam meu neto.

A policial olha para o homem do lado dela e ele faz bico.

\- Sim, uma mulher chamada Kushina ligou avisando que encontrou um garoto ômega sendo ameaçado por dois alphas. Para azar deles ela sabia lutar.

Sento perto dela e relaxo.

\- Mas ele tinha um corte feio na cabeça e ele ta no hospital inconciênte.

A mulher da um tapa no braço do moreno e ele reclama baixo.

\- AAH—

Me encolho no sofá sentindo a onde de medo tomar conta e mim além de uma dor no peito.

\- Droga... acho que ele acordou.

Murmuro e e respiro fundo tentando me acalmar e tentar acalmar Lian através da ligação.

\- O que houve?

Peter aparece com uma bebê nos braços.

\- Encontramos Lian.

Murmuro e ele suspira e sorri de leve.

\- Ainda bem, Luna parece que quer ficar perto do padrinho.

Sorriu e sinto meu corpo relaxar.

\- Os responsáveis pelo sr. Portinalle venham conosco.

Todos nós nos aproximamos e o policial ri, o clima antes tenso fica mais calmo e descontraído “Só estamos assim porque sabemos que Lian está seguro e sendo bem cuidado”

\- Vamos logo, Bruna.

\- Calado Wade!! Desculpem pelos modos dele.

\- Tudo bem, isso ajuda a descontrair.

Peter fala tentando tirar as maozinhas de Luna de seu cabelo.

\- Luka, me ajuda!!

(POV Peter)

Tive vontade de matar Luka enguanto ele ria de mim tantando fugir da maozinhas de Luna. Amanda se aproxima e tira a menina de mim lhe dando um boneca de pano que tinha dentro da bolsa.

\- Podem me esperar enguanto pego a bolsa dela?

Todos assente e me sinto estranho, entro no correr sentindo que aquele loiro policial me olhava. Entro no quarto e começo a pegar as coisas de minha filha colocando na bolsa.

Luna nasceu meses atrás. Sempre que as pessoas me veem me perguntam onde esta meu alpha... mas o detalhe é que minha filha foi fruto de um crime. Eu tinha saído para comprar uns ingredientes porque minha tia estava me visitando... mas fui roubado e abusado no caminho, meses depois descobri que estava esperando um filhote... foi aí que passei a amar meu bebê.

Minha tia ficou em choque, mas me apoiou em minha decisão de ter meu filhote “ômegas e seus instintos maternos” foi a frase que ela disse quando me viu pela primeira vez com minha barriga de gestante de 7 meses.

\- Tudo pronto.

Saiu e percebo que minha menina estava nos braços do loiro que sorria.

\- Poderia me dar ela? Luna não gosta muito de estranho.

Falo e ele ri fazendo cocegas na barriga dela.

\- Não parece.

Suspiro e faço o sinal para sairmos. Desço no mesmo elavador que o loiro estava junto com a mulher chamada Bruna e Luka.

\- Você irá dormir na casa de Lian hoje, Peter?

\- Sim, minha tia disse que tudo bem.

\- Seu marido não se importa?

Foi a vez do loiro perguntar.

\- Eu não tenho um alpha.

Falo sério tirando Luna de seus braços.

\- Quer que eu seja?

O olho perplexo com a pergunta, mas ele não parecia se importar e continuava com o sorriso olhando Luna... até que leva um tapa na nuca de Bruna.

\- Wade você não tem vergonha? Ele te conheceu hoje!!

\- O que foi? Eu gostei dele e essa menina tão fofa quanto ele. Além do mais a menina tem os meus olhos, mesmo não sendo minha filha.

Meu rosto esquenta e sai apresado quando as portas do elevador se abre. “Por que estou com um pre-sentimento de que ganhei uma nova sombra?”

(POV Luka)

Assim que chegamos a recepção do hospital, uma mulher de cabelos longos até as coxas brancos se aproxima.

\- Vocês devem ser a familia do garoto Lian.

\- Sim. Essa é Amanda, avó dele, eu sou Luka, parceiro dele.

Ela sorri triste e subimos, apenas eu, Amanda e Kushina podiamos entrar no quarto, enguanto os outros ficavam na sala de espera.

\- Antes de entrar eu... tenho uma noticia um pouco ruim.

\- Não temos tempo, eu teno que ver se ele esta bem.

Passo por ela e entro no quarto. Lian estava sentado sorridente enguanto falava com a enfermeira.

\- Oh, olá.

Ele diz sorrindo acenando de leve, seus braço estava engessado e tinha um curativo em sua bochecha junto com outro acima de sua sombrancelha direita. Me aproximo e o abraço.

\- Que bom que você está bem... eles não vão escapar dessa.

Ele ri baixo e me afasto sentando acariciando seu rosto.

\- Eu sei que ele vão ser presos e também estou me sentindo ótimo graças aos remédios, mas...

\- O que foi?

Ele tira minha mão de seu rosto.

\- Quem é você?

Senti a ligação ser rompida restando apenas um pequeno e delicado fio nos unindo. “Isso não pode estar acontecendo”.


	7. 07.Sombra.

(POV Wade)

\- Wade! Wade!

Escuta Bruna me chamar baixo e me aproximo dela.

\- Que é?

\- Para de ficar comendo o menino com os olhos!

Sibila baixo.

\- Quem? O Petey?

\- É!! O garoto vai se fundir com a cadeira de tanto você ficar encarando ele e a menina!!

Dou de ombros e observo ele tentando distanciar a menina das mexas castanhas em sua cabeça.

\- As vezes acho que você é do clã das cobras.

Me abaixo rápido desviando de um tapa na nuca e sorriu vitorioso, mas recebo um segundo no braço.

\- Ei!!

O garoto Luka aparece junto com Kushina, ele parecia quebrado.

\- O que houve? Ele está bem?

\- Sim... está com Amanda... eu preciso fazer um ligação.

Ele sai e Kushina suspira.

\- O que houve?

\- O menino Lian não lembra dele. O medico disse que ele perdeu a memória do último mês.

Suspiro e sento perto de Petey que olhava triste para a menina em seu colo.

\- Não vai falar com ele?

Ele se assusta de leve e me olha com um pouco de raiva.

\- Vou, mas posso deixar Luna só, ela ta manhosa de sono.

\- Eu faço ela dormir rapidinho!!

Pego a menina no colo mesmo ele reclamando, pego o celular e coloco uma música eletrônica, abaixo um pouco o volume e coloco nas mãos da menina que sorri de leve olhando o objeto.

\- Pode ir, eu cuido da pequena.

\- N-não a chame assim.

Ele olha para Bruna.

\- Pode olhá-la por um instante?

Ela assente e ele praticamente sai correndo de perto de mim. Mais sum tapa na nuca.

\- Caralho! Nesse ritmo eu vou desenvolver uma doença na cabeça!!

\- Sem palavrões na frente do bebê e você já tem problemas.

Riu e observo a menina já sonolenta nos meus braços.

\- Por que será que Petey não tem alpha?

Ela da de ombros e sorri vendo a menina se agitar e jogar meu celular no sofá.

\- Fortinha.

Murmuro. Luna com toda certaza será uma alpha, dava para notar pelos olhos azuis vivos que esbanjavam curiosidade, os cabelos castanhos escuros como Petey além da pele clarinha.

\- Você ta babando.

Bruna ri e faço o mesmo.

\- Eu estou babando mais pelo pai dela.

Mumuro e outro tapa.

(POV Luka)

Ligo para Hanji pedindo para ela vir o mais rápido... em menos de trinta minutos ela chega.

\- O que houve?

\- É Lian... ele não lembra de mim... o pior é que sinto que ligação está por um fio.

Ela me abraça sorrindo materno.

\- Mas ela ainda existe, não é?

Fala assim que afasta sorrindo feito criança.

\- Só você mesmo para ser positiva desse jeito.

Ela sorri e entramos e vejo o policial, que acho que se chama Wade pela conversa que escutei dentro do carro deles, segurando Luna que dormia segurando o dedo dele.

\- Que kawaii!!!

Ela olha sério para Hanji fazendo sinal para fazr silêncio. Entro na sala e todos estavam sorridentes, mas ficam meio sérios quando me notam. Lian faz uma pequena careta de dor colocando a mão onde tinha a cicatriz de minha mordida.

\- Olá de novo.

Ele diz sorrindo de leve, seus cabelos ficam um pouco brancos ainda com as mexas negras.

\- Olá.

\- Eles me falaram de vocês. Você é meu alpha, não é?

\- Sim.

\- Quero saber por que me marcou sem minha permissão

\- O que?

Ele fica sério mostrando a marca.

\- Porque me marcou? Eles me diseram que não somos casados e só nos conhecemos a 3 semanas. Então por que?

\- F-fo-foi um acidente. Estavamos conversando e... começamos a nos abraçar, daí eu acabei te marcando.

Falo coçando a nuca nervoso, dava pra sentir um pouco de dúvida e incerteza dele.

\- Eu queria conversar com você, mas não agora... eu preciso de um tempo para pensar e tentar lembrar de algo das últimas semanas.

Fala e sinto meu peito aperta, meu lado alpha choramingava sendo rejeitado, mesmo não estando. Sorriu fraco e me aproximo beijando sua testa ~ sinto um fio de nossa ligação se unir~ sorriu de leve vou embora junto com Hanji que me mandava ficar calmo.

(POV Peter)

Suspiro e corro chegando até Luka antes dele entrar no elevador.

\- Luka!! Espera!

Ele me olha sorrindo meio triste.

\- Eu vou te ligar avisando quando Lian tiver alta.

Ele assente e volto a sala de espera e me deparo com uma cena fofa e engraçada: Bruna andava atrás de Wade, acho que é assim que ele se chama, que tinha Luna dormindo apoiado em seu ombro. Ele andava de um lado para outro parecendo dançar tentando fugir de Bruna que parecia querer tirar Luna de seu ombro.

\- Me deixa!!

Sibila ele baixo e seguro o riso.

\- Me dá ela aqui! Você vai acordá-la ou pior, deixá-la cair.

\- Eu não faria isso com a filha do Petey!

“Petey?” acabo corando umm pouco.

\- Fica parado, ela vai acordar!

\- Saaaiii ela é minha!!

Ele fala colocando a mão na testa dela a impedindo de sair do canto, enguanto mantinha a outra mão nas costas de Luna que dormia alheia a cena ao redor. Acabo rindo me aproximando.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo com minha filha?

\- Ela quer tirar nossa filhote de mim.

Coro e tiro a menina do ombro dele.

\- “Nossa”? ela é minha filha.

Ela sorri maroto.

\- Mas logo será nossa.

Fala de forma natural e coro ao extremo.

\- Vocês não tem bandidos para prender, não?

\- Hoje é nossa folga. Antes de chegarmos, ligamos para delegacia e outros estão no caso agora.

Fala me abraçando pelos ombros me apertando em seguida, Luna se mexe e começa a chorar.

\- Viu!! Quer machucar minha filha?!

Falo bravo e saiu dali indo para o banheiro acalmar minha pequena.

(POV Wade)

Um, dois, três, sete, dez... perdi a conta de quantos tapas estava levando de Bruna enguanto me encolho na cadeira.

\- Idiota! Irresponsável! Se machucou aquela bebê linda vai se ver comigo.

Me levanto e corro pelos corredores até escutar o chora dela e voz de Petey, olho pela brecha da porta.

\- Não precisamos de um alpha, não é filha? Afinal eu te gerei sozinho e sou um ótimo papai, não é? Aquele desgraçado só forneceu esperma, né?

A menina agora só de fraudas bate as mãos e mexes os pés sorrindo.

\- Nenhum alpha tocará em mim novamente.

Ele murmura com os olhos cheios de lágrima. Ela veste Luna e depois a faz dormir. “O único alpha que vai te tocar será eu, baby boy” penso sorrindo e voltando para sala de espera.

“Petey vai ser meu, ele acaba de ganhar uma nova sombra” penso sorrindo horas depois que chego em casa.


	8. 08.Avanços sutis outros nem tanto.

(POV Lian)

Acordo sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça, isso vem sendo comum nos últimos dias. Ainda estou de licensa do trabalho por conta do meu braço quebrado, minha avó entra com uma bandeja de café da manhã.

\- Bom dia.

\- Bom dia, será que a senhora—

\- O remédio para dor já está aqui, mas coma primeiro.

Riu baixo, mas me encolho sentindo uma pontada de dor.

\- Querido, Luka ligou. Perguntou se você quer passear no shopping hoje.

Suspiro. Eu e Luka voltamos a nos falar, mas quase sempre que estavamos perto dele acabamos nos agarrando em público. Eu sentia algo forte por ele, mas... algo mudou desde de meu “acidente”. Todos disseram que quando me liguei a ele fiquei mais alegre e muito mais recpetivo.

Mas não é isso que sinto quando estou perto dele. Eu sinto a insegurança dele e acabo por me afastar um pouco e eu sei que o machuco, um ômega rejeitar ou afastar seu alpha é uma coisa séria.

\- Eu vou ligar para ele.

Ela assente e sai. Ligo para Luka e marcamos de ir no shopping.

>>>>>>(Quebra de tempo)<<<<<<

\- Não sei como não foi demitido por mestra Hanji.

Ele ri e e morde um pedaço do picolé.

\- Ela não se importa, “tudo está em perfeita harmonia” de acordo com ela.

Sorriu e coloco a colher de sorvete na boca. Luka praicamente me arrastou para sorveteria, ele disse que queria minha opinião em algumas comprar de roupas par um evento que Hanji faz questão de levá-lo.

>>>>>>(Quebra de tempo)<<<<<<

\- Eu detesto gravata borboleta!

Ele murmura fazendo bico enguanto eu tenho ajeitr o peletó.

\- Fique parado!! Pronto, agora de um volta.

Ele faz se olhando na frente do espelho, Luka vestia uma blusa social negra com uma calça preta também social e sapatos no mesmo estilo.

\- Parece que vai para um enterro.

Murmuro e o empurro para o trocador. Vinte minutos depois ele finlmente compra a roupa, uma blusa social cinza escuta, gravata negra, calça jeans preta e um tenis preto e branco.

\- Não sei como mestra Hanji ainda não o demitiu só pela forma como se veste.

\- Você está parecendo meu irmão.

Ele murmura e recebe um tapa na nuca, semana passada conheci a familia dele e digamos que Keyo não foi muito com minha cara e nem eu com a dele.

\- Vamos no parque?

Dou de ombros e ele me ajuda a subir na moto indo par o local.

\- Esta bem fresco aqui, não é?

Suspiro e sento apoiado em uma árvore perto do lago, fecho os olhos sentindo a brisa até sentir um peso sobre minha coxas. Olho e Luka apoiava a cabeça nela com os olhos fechados. Tiro alguns fios de seu rosto e fico acariciando suas orelhas, ele solta um suspiro parecendo aliviado... meu corpo trava.

“E consigo senta e coloco sua cabeça em meu colo e massageio as orelhas ainda um pouco molhada, pego a toalha na cadeira perto da cama e começo a enxugar melhor seus cabelos.

\- Isso é bom... é tão bom ter um ômega... vocês mimam os parceiros.

Riu e puxo sua orelha fazendo ele reclamar.

\- Eu vim te buscar para o almoço.

Murmura beijando meu rosto. (...)”

\- Lian?

Abro os olhos e vejo Luka me olhar preocupado. Balanço a cabeça tentando oraganizar meus pensamentos e relaxo quando ele senta colocando a mão no meu rosto.

\- Está sentindo algo?

Sorriu e o abraço. Ele corresponde sem saber o motivo daquele meu gesto e riu me afastando.

\- O que houve?

\- Eu... lembrei de algo.

Ele me olha surpreso e beijo seu rosto o fazendo corar.

\- Você é tão fofo.

Ele diz abraçndo minha cintura deiandoa cabeça em meu peito.

\- AAAII!!

Grito o assustando, na hora ele recua me olhando desesperado.

\- Lian m-mem desculpa. Onde tá doendo? Quer ir para casa? Eu vou chamar sua avó.

Começo a rir do desespero dele.

\- Fo— foi só uma brincadeira...

Falo e ele faz um bico de raiva.

\- Não faça isso, achei que tinha te machucado.

Mumuro e lhe dou um selinho.

\- Você jamais me machucaria, né?

Pergunto bem próximo ao seu rosto acariciando seus fios negros “esses rubis que ele tem no lugar dos olhos são lindo” penso sentindo algo forte se formar entre nós.

\- Claro que não.

Murmura tomando minha boca em mum beijo carinhoso, envolvo meu braço bom em sua nuca e deixo ele ditar o ritmo. Deito com ele apoiado em um braço e com a outra mão segurando minha cintura.

\- My rabbit.

Murmura e riu “Acho que estou voltando a sentir aquilo de antes” penso quando sinto ele beijar a marca em meu pescoço.

(POV Peter)

Uma semana se passou e as coisas estavam... estranhas. Lian recuperou até as memórias de antes de conhecer Luka, mas não consegui lembrar de mais nada depois daí.

Já comigo... tenho a leve impressão de estar sendo seguido. Nos últimos dias vinha recebendo presentes as vezes para mim mas a maioria era para Luna... todos com o mesmo cheiro daquele loiro alpha “Wade”.

Pego Luna nos braços e tranco a porta saindo para trabalhar, no elevador encontro Draco e Harry.

\- Olá Peter!

\- Oi. Você está bem Harry? Está pálido.

\- Sim eu s—

\- Ele não está bem, graças a teimosia dele vinhemos aqui visitar Lian e ele quase desmaia antes de chegar no quarto, depois colocou todo o café da manhã para fora.

Harry faz bico querendo chorar o que asusta a nos dois.

\- Você acha que eu não sei cuidar de mim?!

\- E-eu só estou preocupado com o bebê.

Draco fala com as mãos levantadas em rendição, Harry começa a chorar.

\- Eu sei cuidar de nosso filhote muito bem! Você não sabe o estou sacrificando para o bem do meu bebê e vem me chamar de irresponsável!! Você é que é um pessimo pai!!

A porta abre e Harry corre para garagem.

\- O que foi isso?

\- Hormônios, acredite, ele é uma bomba relógio grávido. Eu tive um surto desse e quebrei 2 vasos e um controle remoto, só porque meu amigo, também chamado Harry disse que eu deveria manerar nos doces e me chamou de “fofo”.

\- Nossa!! O que eu faço? Afinal você também é omega.

\- Bem, pode começar se desculpando, comprando pra ele algo que ele deseje e pergunte como ele se sente.

Draco suspira e Harry volta pisando forte e puxa Draco pela gravata.

\- Vamos logo para casa, sua doninha, quero um massagem!

Seguro o riso e saiu. Eu trabalho junto com minha amiga Mikasa em uma loja de roupas no shoping perto daqui, ela está sendo barriga de aluguel para o irmão e as meninas que trabalham comigo amam Luna. De repente... escuto passos, mas quando olho para trás não vejo ninguém.

Abraço um pouco mais Luna e apresso o passo, mas continuo a escutar o som. Olho para os lados e ninguém parecia estar correndo “Se não está atrás, nem dos lados...” paro e um vento faz eu matar minha dúvida. O cheiro amadeirado meio doce me faz querer apertar o pescoço de alguém.

Seguro mais firme Luna e corro só parando no shopping. Me escondo atrás de uma pilastra e espero... logo quem eu pensava aparece olhando ao redor abrindo o casaco vermelho e preto.

\- Senhora, pode segurar minha filha um instante?

Uma mulher grisalha assente e pega Luna acariciando os fios dela. Sorriu e saiu correndo conseguindo impulso e...!! BOOOM!!

\- aaaaahhh.

Acerto um belíssima voadora em Wade que cai longe, me aproximo da senhora que estava alheia a cena.

\- Obrigada, tenha um ótimo dia.

Ela assente e saiu me aproximando do loiro musculoso que estava deitado no chão gemendo de dor, as pessoas passavam e nos olhava estranho.

\- Posso saber por que está seguindo a mim?

\- ... Be-belo ataque.

Murmura e estendo a mão o ajudando a levantar.

\- Por que fez isso?

\- Para aprender a não me seguir. Da última vez que isso aconteceu, eu fiquei sofrendo 5 horas de dor agonizante e duas horas de sono profundo.

Ele me olha confuso, ele não sabia como eu fiquei grávido de Luna.

\- Eu não estava te seguindo.

\- Eu senti seu cheiro.

\- É, mas... eu estava praticando *parkur* perto dali.

Me ponho a andar e ele fica do meu lado sorrindo feito bobo.

\- Aonde está indo, baby boy?

Coro “baby boy? De onde ele tira isso?”

\- Eu tenho uma filha e apartamento para sustentar, sabia?

\- Não devia trabalhar, Luna ainda é muito jovem.

\- As meninas me ajudam a cuidar dela.

Logo chego a loja e Mikasa se aproxima e pega Luna, já Carla pega minha bolsa indo atrás de Mika. “É bom ver que elas se procupam comigo” penso irônico.

\- Viu?

\- Oi, Peter. Quem é seu amigo?

Andressa pergunta olhando sugestivamente para o loiro do meu lado.

\- Meu nome é Wade e pertenso somente ao meu Petey.

Ele diz abraçando minha cintura e morde de leve meu pescoço. Me arrepio sentindo ele roçar os dentes ali um pouco

\- Queria te marcar.

Sussura em meu ouvido de forma chorosa... quando ia lhe dar outro chute... assim que viro o rosto para lhe xingar... ele segura meu queixo e me da um selinho demorado.

\- Meu baby boy.

Murmura sereno, me solto e lhe acerto um soco.

\- I-I-IDIOTA!!!


	9. 09.My Alpha.

>>>>>>(POV Lian)<<<<<<

Tento segurar o riso e sorriu amarelo vendo Peter tenso, bebo um pouco do milkshake e ele come mais um pedaço de torta limpando o rosto de Luna que tinha chantille.

\- Então, como vai seu trabalho?

\- Séria mais legal se não tivesse um alpha grudento vindo me buscar, sem minha permissão, todo dia para me levar para casa.

\- Pelo menos ele se preocupa com você.

\- Ele gosta mais da minha bunda!!!

Fala corando cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

\- Exagero seu. seu corpo pequeno e com curvas delicadas tambem são bonitos. Seus olhos brilhantes.

Wade aparece do nada dentro da loja e abraça Peter.

\- Além do seu cheirinho de morango.

Ele cora e empurra o policial que vai para o chão.

\- Eu já disse para parar de me abraçar do nada!! Peça e talvez eu lhe abraçe.

Ele ri e levanta empurrando Peter mais para um canto e sentando, Luna começa a rir estendendos os braços para Wade.

\- Pelo menos minha bay girl gosta de abraços.

Peter abre a boca para falar algo, mas decide não dizer.

\- Como vai, Lian?

\- Bem, Wade, mas parece que está tendo um desafio e tanto.

\- E como, mas você ainda vai ver minha marca nesses pescoço lindo.

Começo a rir vendo Peter corar ao extremo. Luna segura uma mexa do cabelo de Wade puxando para os lados.

\- Essa menina tem uma força... Hey Petey, você ainda fala com o pai dela?

Peter fica sério meio pálido, nós sabiamos de como Luna foi concebida e era um assunto delicado. Peter decidiu ter o filhote, mas quase entrou em depressão por saber que o bebê teria caracteristas do pai, mas milagrosamente ela nasceu a copia de Peter. Os olhos azuis decidimos que Luna puxou da tia dele.

\- Não. está na hora de irmos, Lian. Luna precisa de um banho.

\- Vai na frente, eu pago.

Ele pegas as coisas dele e de Luna e sai, Wade suspira colocando o rosto entre as mãos.

\- Eu vou fazer Peter esquecer esse cara.

\- Não é isso. Peter é pai solteiro, não porque se separou, mas sim porque... sofreu muito nas mãos de um... eu não posso contar algo tão pessoal como isso, é necessário que Peter conte.

Ele assente ainda um pouco triste, mas começa a sorrir.

\- Eu vou indo. Depois do almoço é meu turno.

(POV Wade)

Coloco as mãos nos bolsos e coloco o capuz do casaco cinza “Por que ele sempre fica assim? O que de tão grave ele sofreu— é isso!! Ele deve ter sido agredido por um alpha, então na delegacia deve ter algo sobre!!”

\- Você é um gênio, Wade!!

Corro para casa e tomando um banho rápido e colocando a calça do uniforme e uma blusa branca. Pego a moto na garagem e vou para meu trabalho, depois penso em almoço.

\- Chegou cedo—

\- Estou com pressa.

Passo por Bruna na entrada e corro para sala onde Rony trabalha.

\- RONY!!

\- Aahh, o que deuu em você, Wade?

\- Preciso de uma informação de um caso que aconteceu a alguns meses.

Ele suspira.

\- Posso saber “por que”?

“Por que Betas sempre são curiosos na hora errada?”

\- Porque é sobre uma pessoa importante pra mim!!

Ele me analisa por uns segundos e faço cara de choro o ruivo ri e começa a digitar no computador.

\- Qual o nome?

\- Peter Parker.

Um minuto e o som da impresora chama minha atenção.

\- Pronto.

Pego o papel e corro para o vestiário. Sento em um canto e começo a ler.

\- Peter Parker/ 19 anos/ 1,70 eu quero saber disso... achei.

Meu coração para por alguns segundos, depois volta a pulsar de forma rápida. Amasso o papel entra as mãos e jogo no lixo.

(POV Peter)

Tive que sair de perto de Wade, por mais que sempre demosntre raiva de toda perseguição dele... eu estava gostando de saber que alguém havia um alpha interessado em mim, maldito lado ômega carente.

\- Peter?

Ergo a cabeça e noto Lian.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu que pergunto, você está vermelho.

\- E-eu só estava pensando.

Ele ri e senta do meu lado.

\- Está gostando dele, né?

Escondo o rosto em uma almofada ao lado.

\- Talvez.

Ele começa agargalhar até que lhe acerto um tapa na nuca.

\- Shhh Luna está dormindo, ela não vem descansando bem estes dias.

Ele assente, vou para cozinha para fazer o almoço. Começo a cortas os legumes, mas a cada movimento da faca meu corpo ficava mais quente. Bebo um pouco de água e volto a trabalhar, mas algo estava me incomodando e me deixando mais quente... até que sinto algo molhar minha calça e escorrer por minhas pernas.

\- O que?... mas... Luna ainda não tem 1 anos.

Me encolho um pouco e encosto no volume em minha calça o que me faz suspirar e começar a repetir o gesto propositalmente.

\- Peter? O que está... meu deus.

Lian corre até mim, apago o fogão e me segura.

\- Seu cio, mas—

\- Eu sei hmmm— minha filha, leva ela.

Ele me carrega até meu quarto e corre para o quarto de Luna. Meu corpo estaa muito quente e meu baixo ventre dóia levemente. Tiro a blusa, calça e sapato e começo a tocar meu corpo.

\- Peter eu...

\- Chama...

Aperto o volume em minha box.

\- Wadeee...

Acabo soltando o nome de forma manhosa.

\- Entendi.

(POV Wade)

\- Está muito calado. O que aconteceu, Wade?

\- Eu só descobrir algo que me deixou com raiva. Então só estou pensando.

Meu telefone começa a tocar e vejo o número de Petey.

\- Oi baby boy!!

“- Wade! Peter precisa de você, agora!! Vai para o aprtamento dele SOZINHO!!”

\- O que houve?

“- Cala a boca e vai logo!!”

E desliga na minha cara.

\- Bruna, me deixa no hotel de Peter, Lian me ligou e parece ser sério, além de que me mandou ir sozinho.

\- Deve ser algo sério.

Ela pisa no acelerador. Em vinte minutos entro no elevador apertando o numero do andar de Petey, Lian estava no corredor apoiado na porta do apartamento do baby boy.

\- O que houve?

\- Sinta você mesmo.

Ele me puxa e me praticamente me joga na sala.

\- Você ômegas são forte!!

Reclamo e ele fecha a porta trancando e passando a chave por baixo da porta... o cheiro maravilhoso de Petey invade meus pulmões, meu lado alpha rosna e me manda seguir o cheiro.

\- wadeee Waadeee...

Abro a porta do quarto e me deparo com Petey na cama.

\- Wade, me ajuda aahhh...

Rosno baixo e prendo seus braços com minhas mãos.

\- Não... eu preciso... por favor...

Começo as sucções em seu pescoço e ele geme.

\- Quem é seu alpha?

\- Wade... você é meu alpha... só meu.

Murmura mordendo minha orelha e erguendo o corpo em busca de mais contato. Sorriu e começo a marcar a pele branca suada.


	10. 10. Quentes.

(POV Lian)

Entro no apartamento e vou para o guarto colocando a bolsa de Luna sobre minha cama.

\- Que bom que chegou, Lian, poderia com— por quê Luna está aqui?

\- Peter entrou no cio.

Ela arqueja.

\- Como? Luna ainda não tem 1 ano.

\- Acho que a causa é Wade, aquele alpha que vem “perseguindo” Peter.

\- Talvez, o cheiro dos alphas interferem no cio dos ômegas parceiros. O que você fez?

\- Com o único fio de sanidade que tinha me pediu para trazer Luna comigo... e chamar Wade.

Ela sorri.

\- Quando vai parar com essa mania de querer ser cupído?

\- Quando todos meus shipps estiverem juntos.

Ele sorri e pega Luna que dormia manhosa.

\- Vá comprar leite, e algumas verduras, eu cuido da “pequena alpha”.

(POV Peter)

A sanidade que restava em meu corpo escorreu junto com o suor em meu corpo com a primeira sucção em minha pele. Eu estava em chamas e precisava de alíviu, mas Wade não parecia entender. Era meu primeiro cio depois de 1 ano e 4 meses ( N/A: 9 meses de grávidez com 7 meses de Luna = 16 ou 1 ano e 4 meses, se não for é pq sou pessima em matematica mesmo) doia.

\- Wade...

Ele solta uma de minhas mãos e desce apertando meu corpo se pudor, junto as párticulas de sanidade para falar.

\- Wade... meu último cio foi a muito tempo... ta doento... depois você...

Ele segura meu rosto e me beija colocando dois dedos dentro de mim indo fundo tentando achar meu ponto, o que acontece de primeira.

\- Como quiser, baby boy.

Um gemido afeminado sai junto com seu nome e meu corpo aquece ainda mais com os movimentos fortes e firmes. Puxo sua blusa estourando os botões e tirando o pano de si. Minha mente estava nublada, mas dava para sentir algumas marcas em sua pele, mas eu so queria mais.

(POV Wade)

Petey estava desesperado, todos sabemos a dor que o cio causa, mas ele parecia sofrer mais ainda. Tiro meus dedos e ele reclama e usa os proprios digitos para lhe dar prazer. Rosno baixo e tiro o resto de minha roupas.

\- Eu não aguento mais.

Tiro seus dedos e fico sobre ele fazendo seus braços rodearem meu pescoço, seu cheiro estava me deixando louco, jamais havia ficado a beira da insanidade com outro ômega, mas Petey estava quase lá.

\- Wa— aaaaaaaahhhAAAH.

Entro seu corpo de uma vez não esperando ele se acostumar, inicios os movimentos firmes, rápido e certeiros, Petey geme deslisando as unhas por minha pele jogando a cabeça para trás. Meu lobo rosna querendo marcá-lo e quase cedi se ele não tivesse me beijado de forma sensual gemendo sem pudor.

Acerto seu ponto ele grita meu nome implorando por mais. Saiu de cima dele.

\- De 4.

Uso a voz de alpha e prontamente ele obedeçe. Rosno ao ver as marcas de corte em suas costas “Desgraçado!!” meu lobo rosna em puro odio. Lhe invado sem delicadesa com movimentos brutos, Petey estava tão tomado pelo prazer que pedia mais, eu sabia que não estava doendo pois a cada movimento mais lubricado ele ficava.

“Meu!!” seguro sua cintura e começo a sugar a pele de seu pescoço com força: mais gemidos. Desliso uma mão por seu abdomem arranhando levemente até lhe beliscas os botões rosas eriçados: meu nome é gemido nitidamente. Acerto seu ponto várias vezes até sentir espasmos por seu corpo, ele chega ao apci esmagando meu membro, meu apci chega: nosso nomes são gritados por conta do prazer.

Meu lobo ainda estava furioso, queria tomar posse total de Petey, no último segundo mordo o travesseiro e Petey geme de dor baixinho ao nos atarmos.

\- Vai passar.

Murmuro recobrando a sanidade, mesmo que minimamente. De uma forma cuidadosa virei Petey de frente para mim e ele deitou a cabeça em meu ombro. Minutos depois o nó se desfaz e o deito ao meu lado. Petey já dormia pesado e suspiro, só aí noto a cicatriz abaixo de sua barriga, a marca que prova que Luna era uma parte de Peter... mas também era um fruto de um crime.

Escuto ele ronronar baixinho e sorriu de canto. Deito passando o braço por sua cintura e dormimos de conchinha.

(Quebra de tempo- 6° e último dia de cio) (POV Lian)

\- Está com saudade de seu papai? Paciencia, amanhã ele vai voltar e quem sabe com surpresas.

A menina ri puxa meus fios brancos, Luka sorri e a pega no colo.

\- Você quer ter filhotes?

Murmuro tirando os fios de Luka do alcançe de Luna.

\- Sim, adoraria ter 2 filhotes, minha mãe os mimaria ao extremo... como Peter vai reagir a isso tudo?

Suspiro e olho a menina bocejar e coçar os olhos, mas mantem o sorriso.

\- Wade vai saber da verdade e não sei como ambos vão reagir.

(POV Peter)

Meu corpo não estava mais tão quente e o intervalo de tempo estava maior. Nos dois primeiros dias eu só precisava de alíviu, Wade usava o tempo que eu estava dormindo para comer e usar o banheiro, até que no terceiro dia ele me fez comer enquanto sua boca estava ocupada me ajudando.

Agora ele está no banho, coloco uma box preta e vou para cozinha comer. Wade estava estranho, nos últimos dias ele estava sério e percebi que... ele olhava minhas cicatrizes em minhas costas, eu finjia não notar, mas era nítido que seu lobo estava furioso. “Ele descobriu tudo ou apenas está com raiva de minha pele está marcada? Não tem como ele saber, só minha familia sabe disso” sinto algo quente começar a escorrer e o volume entre minhas pernas crescer rápido.

Acabo gemendo baixo e me apoio na mesa tocado meu membro por cima do pano.

\- wade... ALPHA!!!

Chamo e coloco a mão por dentro da peça de pano tocando a pele quente, escuto passos e logo estou sentado sobre a mesa com Wade entre minhas pernas.

\- Já estou aqui.

Sorriu e lhe beijo envolvendo sua cintura com as pernas, sua toalha cai. Ele ainda estava molhado o que causava arrepios sempre que nossos corpos rossavam um num outro.

\- Hoje é o último dia.

Murmura beijando meu pescoço com carinho e noto a tristeza em sua voz. Quando abro a boca para lhe dizer algo sua mão emvolve meu membro apertando e movimentando lentamente para cima e para baixo, seu nome sai de forma manhosa.

\- Não quero sair daqui.

Uma sucção em meu pescoço.

\- Aqui você é só meu.

Sinto seu membro roçar em minha coxa.

\- Mesmo que seu corpo tenha marcas de outro.

Meu coração falha por 1 segundo, pela primeira vez meu instinto estava sobre controle. Lágrimas escorrem por meu rosto. Um beijo e ele me invade sem se mexer, apenas nos concentravamos nos lábios um do outro, mas nossos instintos tomam o controle novamente.

Ele me ergue segunrando minhas coxas até a parede onde prende meu corpo e coloca minhas pernas em seu ombro começando o ritmo rápido acertando meu ponto de primeira. O beijo finalmente acaba, mas ficamos nos olhando, sem desviar os olhos nem um segundo, castanhos presos nos azuis desfocados.

\- AAAAhhhhh ma-is...

Murmuro baixinho e um selinho desencadeia mais um beijo lento comparado ao ritmo forte que ele impunha sobre mim. Os espasmos começam e ele beija meu pescoço. Uma, duas, três acerta meu ponto e chego ao apci o apertando e ele faz o mesmo dentro de mim, as lágrimas fogem enquanto ele me põe de pé.

\- Desculpe.

Escondo o rosto em seu pescoço e deixo a escuridão me levar.


	11. 11. Tempestade sempre vem depois da calmaria...

(POV Wade)

Sinto o peso de seu corpo cair sobre mim, seguro Petey contra mim e consigo o pegar no colo, ele estava meio pálido “Não comemos de forma descente na última semana” penso o carregando para o benheiro e tento nos dar banho. Demorou bastante até estarmos “limpos” depois de lhe deitar coloco uma box em si e o cubro. Procuro minha roupa que ficou a semana inteira passeando pelo chão e a coloquei na maquina para lavar junto com minha box pegando uma emprestada de Petey.

Depois de organizar a casa, que por minha culpa estava um caos, visto minha roupas limpas e secas, fico olhando Petey dormir, alguém toca a campainha.

\- Lian?

\- Oi Wade, eu sei que deveria esperar até amanhã, mas Luna está manhosa e quer o pai.

Pego a menina no colo e vou andando lentamente até o quarto, analisando aquela criança. “tão parecida com o pai... o que será que ele pensa quando vê seus olhos, pequena?” ela sorri pondo as mãos no meu rosto, entro no quarto e sento ao lado de Petey que dormia.

\- Baby boy... acorde, olha quem veio te ver.

Mexo em seu ombro por alguns segundo e ele abre os olhos castanhos.

\- O que foi?... Luna?

A menina ri alto e ele senta rápido estendendo os braços para pegar a filha.

\- Oi meu anjo, se comportou com seu tio Lian?... isso é chocolate na sua bochecha? Lian você sabe que ela não dorme quando come chocolate!!

Lian ri coçando a nuca, mas o silencio começa quando ele olha nos meus olhos.

\- Wade eu...

\- Eu espero.

\- O que?

\- Eu já se de tudo, Peter, mas quero ouvir você contar tudo e eu vou esperar seu tempo.

Seguro seu rosto lhe dando um selinho.

\- Eu vou esperar, mas em troca quero a verdade.

Levanto e vou para casa.

(POV Peter)

Assim que o som da porta invadiu me ouvido minha visão ficou desfocada por conta das lágrimas, Lian senta ao meu lado afagando meus cabelos.

\- Você contou?

\- Não... mas acho que ele usou algo que eu disse e descobriu tudo.

\- E o que você disse?

“- Ele sofreu muito nas mãos de um alpha” acho que ele pesquisou na delegacia se tinha alguma informação sobre você e descobriu tudo.

Soluço baixinho e vejo Luna que fazia um biquinho triste.

\- Ele deve ter nojo de mim... como minha familia teve quando souberam que eu teria um filhote daquele monstro... só minha tia e você ficaram do meu lado.

Abraço minha pequena soluçando baixo.

\- Ele não tem nojo de você, por acaso ele diria que esperaria por você se tivesse nojo?

\- Mas ele não me chamou de “Petey”.

Ele ri.

\- Vai tomar um banho, você precisa de um banho de sol.

>>(Enquanto isso, na casa de Malfoy e Potter)<< >>(POV Draco)<<

\- DRACO MALFOY VOCÊ É O IDIOTA SUPREMO!!!! VOCÊ SABE O QUANTO EU GOSTAVA DAQUELE DOCE!!!!

Desvio de um livro e um travesseiro, Harry estava furioso, mas ele sabe que o médico proibiu comer doces pois sua glicemia estava alta.

\- Harry... e acalma... o bebê.

Ele para me olhando choroso, depois deita abraçando o travesseiro.

\- Eu te odeio. Você e aquele médico sabe tudo.

Seguro o riso e me aproximo.

\- Você sabe que isso é para o bem seu e do nosso filhote.

\- Mas eu gosto de doces.

Riu baixinho beijando seu rosto. Harry estava com 2 meses e logo faria 3, seus hormonios estavam o deixando instável e qualquer coisa o fazia chorar, o pior de tudo isso é que sou um Beta e não temos a mesma ligação forte como um Alpha com seu ômega, eu realmente tinha que adivinhar o que ele sentia.

\- Draco, eu quero tacos.

\- O que?

\- Eu to com fome e eu quero provar tacos.

Suspiro e deixo um beijo em sua testa.

\- Já esta pronto para visitar minha mãe?

\- Sim.

\- No caminho compramos seus tacos... e 1 doce.

Ele sorri e pula sobre mim beijando meu rosto.

\- Draco Malfoy você é o melhor marido do mundo.

\- Você também é o melhor esposo do mundo.

Ele se afasta corando um pouco.

\- Jura?

\- Claro que sim. Cuida de mim e vai me dar um filhote lindo.

Ele sorri e levanta corrando pra o banheiro, suspiro e vou até ele para “ajudar”.

>>(Já na casa de Mikasa e Annie)<< >>(POV Mikasa)<<

Acordo sentindo um leve incomodo na barriga, me sento com um pouco de dificuldade. Suspiro ao conseguir e deslizo as mãos pela barriga tentando relaxar, mas os incomodos se tornam leves fisgadas.

\- Mikasa, tudo bem?

\- Annie?

Ela entra e senta ao meu lado.

\- Eren ligou para saber se tudo está bem, ontem você parecia cansada.

\- Eu estou bem, ontem não dormir direito, você sabe.

Ela beija minha testa e me ajuda a levantar e vamos para o banheiro. Encho a banheira e Annie tira minha roupa e me ajuda a entrar, suspiro ao sentir a água morna.

\- Você fica fofa grávida.

Meu rosto aquece.

\- Vou preparar seu café.

Annie sai e começo a lavar meus cabelos, mas sinto uma fisgada mais forte... a água começa a ganhar o tom escarlate.

\- O que?... aaaah...

Levanto o mais rápido que meu corpo permitia e vejo o sangue escorrer entre minhas pernas e um dor aguda começa.

\- annie... ANNIE!!!

Minha visão começa a escurecer por conta da dores, sento no chão frio e só vejo os olhos verdes me olhando amedrontados.

(POV Levi)

Termino de suturar o homem deitado na maca e deixo o resto nas mãos dos enfermeiros. Vou para sala ao lado me limpar logo em seguida vestindo minha roupa normal, afinal meu turno havia acabado a 3 horas, mas surgiu uma cirurgia de última hora..

\- Preciso dormir um pouco, prometi levar Gabriel no cinema e ele me mataria se quebra-se essa promessa.

Meu telefone toca e sinto um desconforto na marca que Eren me fez.

“- Al—

\- Mikasa está na sala de cirurgia, Levi!! Estão tentando salvar nossa filha!!”

Só volto a mim quando estou estacioando em frente ao hospital que Eren me ditou durante o percursso.


	12. 12. Mas sempre existe um arco-íris em cada canto.

Atravesso as porta e não escuto as perguntas que as enfermeiras me faziam na recepção, corro pelos corredores até a sala de espera, Eren ergue a cabeça e soluça baixo.

\- Eren.

Ele corre até mim e esconde o rosto em meu pescoço.

\- O que houve?

\- Eu liguei para Annie para saber como Mikasa estava, então decidi passar lá antes de ir trabalhar. Quando Annie abriu a porta, Mikasa gritou por ajuda. Quando entramos no banheiro... Mikasa estava no chão sangrando.

Afago suas costas e sento ao lado de Annie que escondia o rosto entre as mãos.

\- Já sabem de algo?

\- Não, só levaram ela para sala.

Murmura e tento acalmar Eren que soluçava, as vezes ele parecia um ômega.

>>>>(2 horas depois)<<<<

Paciência não é uma das minhas qualidades e acho que se me levantar mais uma vez dessa cadeira, as enfermeiras irão me prender a uma maca e aplicar a anestesia mais forte.

\- Já chega!! Se eles não querem falar nada sobre minha esposa—

Um médico entra na sala ajeitando os fios cinzas.

\- Vocês devem ser os parentes da jovem Mikasa.

\- Fale logo!!

Ele ri baixo.

\- Ambas as mocinhas estão bem. Ela está no quarto descansando.

\- Podemos vê-la?

\- Sim. A filhote está no berçário.

Eren fica de pé e vamos para o local indicado, Gabriel havia nascido ali e minha memória é ótima.

\- Posso ajudar senhores? Vinheram ver a menina que acabou de nascer?

\- Sim.

Ela sorri.

\- São os pais?... eu conheço vocês de algum lugar.

\- Estivemos aqui 4 anos atrás, ver nosso menino.

Ela sorri e entra na sala e se aproxima do berço onde havia uma menina dormindo: a pele clara com as bochechas coradas, os poucos cabelos eram lisos mas com uma mistura de castanho e preto, as orelhinha balançam de leve. Ela segura a filhotinha e se aproxima do vidro e sorriu.

\- Ela será uma ômega.

\- Como sabe?

\- Olha para ela, delicada e fofa como uma ômega.

\- Todos os bebês são fofos e delicados.

\- Minha filha é mais.

Balanço a cabeça em negação e volto a olhar a enfermeira que colocava a menina em uma especie de maca encubadora e saia da sala.

\- Ela precisa comer, lembram?

Eren práticamente anda saltintando ao lado da mulher que ria.

>>>>(POV Luka)<<<<

Hanji entra na sala sorridente e pula sobre mim... o que faz vários papeis que eu estava quardando cair no chão.

\- Hoje vamos ter uma ótima notícia.

\- Jura?

Faço uma cara de empolgação e acerto um papel em sua cabeça.

\- Agora pare de vadiar e me ajude.

Ela faz bico e me ajuda a recolher os papéis, meu telefone toca e vejo o numero de Eren.

“- Alo?

\- LUKA MINHA FILHA NASCEU!!!!”

Afasto o aparelho do ouvido e escuto ao fundo a voz de Levi o mandando falar baixo.

“- Mas Mikasa não estava com oito meses?

\- Ela teve um problema, mas ambas estão bem!! Você tem que ver, ela tem os olhos de Levi e as bochechinhas gordinhas também— aii!!”

Riu escutando o outro alpha reclamar do marido.

“- Quando elas vão ter alta?

\- Hoje de noite, mas só vamos permitir visitas amanhã de tarde.

\- Superprotores.

\- Pode trazer aquele o amigo de Lian, aquele que é ômega.

\- Peter?

\- Sim.

\- Por que?

\- Porque ele tem uma filha e queremos saber como cuidar de uma menina.”

Ficamos mais uns minutos conversando ateé que Hanji me faz desligar e me puxa para o shopping para comprar milhares de coisas para o bebê.

>>>>(Quebra de tempo)<<<<

\- Por favor, Peter!! Eles não sabem cuidar de uma menina e você tem uma menina.

Ele suspira e Luna começa a falar algo na língua dos bebês o que me faz rir.

\- Tudo bem.

Sorriu e dou um beijo na bochecha de Lian que cora e seus cabelos ficam brancos. Peter prepara a bolsa de Luna e saímos. Dou o endereço para Peter e ele vai de taxis enguanto eu levo Lian em minha moto.

\- Oi!

\- Peter!!! Me ajuda!!!

Eren puxa Peter e pega Luna nos braços.

\- Preciso saber o que você faz para sua filha dormir!!

Escutamos o choro infantil o que deixa Luna alerta, Peter ri baixo.

\- Onde ela está?

Ele sai e volta com uma menina bem agitada.

\- O que vocês fizeram? Ela esta com frio!!

\- Mas está fazendo 35 graus!!!

Peter revira os olhos e manda eles trazerem os roupinhas de frio dela.

\- Precisamos de um ômega.

Levi murmura e Eren sorri de modo cumplice olhando Peter.

>>(Quebra de tempo)<<>>(POV Peter)<<

Deito olhando o teto e sinto o cheiro familiar em meu travesseiro, mesmo depois de lavar ele ainda permanece ali. Minha mente ainda estava lenta com o que ele disse “Eu espero” é exatamente isso que está me deixando tenso: Wade sabia de tudo, mas queria escutar tudo pela minha boca.

Pego meu celular no criado mudo e vejo o numero dele nos meus contatos. Só voltei a terra quando a mensagem “Venha em minha casa” havia sido entrege. Vou tomar um banho e quando termino de me vestir vejo que ele respondeu, “As 18 estarei aí”.

>>>>(Quebra de tempo)<<<<

Encomendo as pizzas e deito no sofá esperando, Luna estava sentada sobre minha barriga apoiada em minhas pernas, eles estava mais agitada que o normal, acho que por causa de Mei, a filha de Levi e Eren, que por acaso implorou para ser a babá da menina.

\- O que foi, chibi? Você está assim por causa de Mei-chan?

Ela faz bico e cruza os braços, ela estava com quase 1 ano e era bem esperta para alguém tão jovem.

\- Será que minha filhote será mesmo alpha?

Ela olha para porta e na mesma hora a campainha toca.

\- Entre!

Assim que a porta é fechada sinto o cheiro que a tanto me ajudava a dormir.

\- Petey?

Sento e sinto um arrrepio ao ver os olhos azuis desfocado em mim, mas...

\- O que houve com você?

Ele tinha alguns arranhões nos braços que estavam sangrando levemente, tinha alguns cortes no peito e um olho roxo. Coloco Luna sentada no chão perto de alguns brinquedos e corro até ele que sorria amarelo.

\- Não foi nada, Petey. O que você queria conversar?

\- Esqueça isso, você precisa ir para o hospital!!

\- Não precisa, são só uns arranhões.

\- Calado, Wade!!

O puxo para o banheiro e tiro sua blusa.

\- Sente ali. O que aconteceu para você está assim?

\- Ladrões de quinta.

\- Tão de quinta que fizeram um corte que precisa de pontos.

Limpo cada arranhão e corte depois faço os pontos, depois de uns bons dois minutos de birra por parte de um alpha.

\- Coloca isso no olho.

Enfio o saco de gelo em seu olho e ele reclama.

\- Eu achei esse casaco, acho que serve em você.

Ele veste o casaco cinza que ficou marcando seus musculos.

\- O que queria conversar?

Meu rosto esquenta e sinto algo puxar meu molento, pego Luna e sento na outra ponta da mesa.

\- Eu... não sei por onde começar.

\- Do começo.

\- Idiota... você pergunta o que quer saber e eu respondo.

Ele levanta e me puxa para sala, senta no chão cruzando as pernas.

\- Está pronto para falar tudo.

\- A-acho que sim.


	13. 13. Tudo bem resolvido... ou quase.

>>>>(POV Wade)<<<<

Ele parecia nervoso e meio desconfortável, mas acho que ele não me chamaria se não tivesse certeza de que iria me contar tudo. Luna parecia mais agitada que o normal e tentava sair do meu colo fazendo bico.

\- O que quer saber?

\- Como aconteceu?

Ele respira fundo e olha as mãos.

\- Minha tia veio me visitar de última hora, era quase 11 horas da noite, mas tem uma loja vinte e quatro horas aqui perto, então fui comprar algo para fazer o jantar. No meio do caminho um alpha me puxou para um beco... e você já sabe o que aconteceu.

\- Quem te ajudou?

\- Um beta me viu naquele estado e me levou para o hospital.

\- Sabe o que houve com ele?... falou com ele?

\- Ele ainda está preso. Sim, um dia antes do julgamento dele nos falamos. Ele me implorou para perdoá-lo e me ajudaria no que fosse, ele vai ficar da cadeia por 3 anos e algumas semanas.

Suspiro e Luna anda até o sofá e encara Petey com um bico e cruza os braços.

\- O que ela tem?

\- Acho que quer ver Mei novamente.

\- Mei?

\- Sim, é a filha do amigo de Luka, ela nasceu ontem e os pais delas acham que ela vai ser uma ômega.

\- Luna mal se tornou uma alpha e já achou sua ômega.

Riu e ele nega com a cabeça pegando a menina nos braços.

\- Ele sabe de Luna?

Petey fica tenso e beija o topo da cabeça da menina.

\- Não e se depender de mim, nunca vai saber. Não quero que aquelas mãos imundas toquem em minha filha ou em mim.

Sento ao seu lado e viro seu rosto para mim.

\- Mas enquanto a mim?... você vai me deixar te tocar?

Ele cora vai fechando os olhos de acordo com nosso roçar de lábios.

\- Você se permite ser meu?

Um leve selo.

\- Formar uma familia.

Quando iria iniciar o beijo Luna bate sua mão em meu rosto com força.

\- Ei!!

Petey se afasta corado sorrindo amarelo vendo Luna formar um bico e abraçar o pai posseciva.

\- Você ainda duvida que ela vai ser uma alpha?

Comento rindo massageando a bochecha.

>>>>(Quebra de tempo)<<<<

Luna já estava dormindo, nos ja haviamos jantado e tudo já estava organizado. Petey aparece e senta ao meu lado e liga a TV.

\- Você ainda não me respondeu, Petey.

Murmuro perto de seu ouvido e noto ele ficar arrepiado. Beijo seu pescoço e vou me aproximando, ele vira o pescoço e deslisa as mãos por meu peito e enterram os dedos em meus cabelos.

\- O que você quer saber?

Mordisco sua pele macia e ele suspira.

\- Sobre minha proposta.

Noto ele sorri e desliso as mãos por sua cintura e adentro sua blusa.

\- Que proposta?

Seguro seu rosto olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

\- Sobre ser meu. Eu estou falando sério, Peter, eu quero você só para mim. Eu te amo, spidey.

Ele cora ao extremo.

\- Spidey?

\- Porque é pequeno e ágil como uma aranha.

\- Isso não tem logica.

\- Responda logo, estou nervoso.

Me afasto coçando a nuca sentindo meu rosto esquentar levemente. Ele me avalia por um tempo e sorri, segura meu rosto e me puxa para ficar sobre ele.

\- Eu também te amo, meu stalker.

Sorriu e o abraço rindo feito criança, foi poucas as vezes que me sentia tão feliz assim. Analiso seu rosto por um tempo e lhe dou um leve selo, sigo uma trilha invisível até a curva de seu pescoço, seus dedos acariciam minhas costas e nuca, mas...

\- Wade espera.

Me afasto e ele senta.

\- O que foi?

\- Acho que... ainda é muito cedo.

\- Mas já passamos seu cio juntos.

\- Mas não significa que quero ser marcado.

Faço bico e ele ri voltando a me dar alguns selos na boca.

>>>>(Quebra de tempo)<<<< >>>>(Pov Draco)<<<<

Escuto um soluçar baixo ao meu lado, sento e ligo o abajur e noto meu ômega encolhido chorando.

\- Ei? Ei? O que foi.

Ele me olha fazendo um leve bico. Me aproximo e o ponho em meu colo.

\- O que foi? Está se sentindo bem?

\- Estou.

\- Me diz o que você está sentindo.

Beijo seu rosto e ele esconde o rosto em meu peito.

\- Eu quero sorvete.

Usei todas a minhas forças para não rir ou fazer algo parecido ômegas, gravidos são assustadores quando estão com raiva, aprendi isso da pior forma.

\- Nós temos sorvete na geladeira.

\- Mas não do sabor que eu quero.

Suspiro e dou um beijo em sua bochecha.

\- Então por que não me acordou?

\- Você ficaria zangado.

\- Claro que não, eu faria tudo por vocês.

Ele sorri e me puxa para fora da cama pegando os casacos.

\- Então vamos em uma sorveteria aqui perto.

Sorriu e o pego o colo.

\- Amo vocês.

Ele cora e esconde o rosto.

\- Nós também te ama-mos.


	14. 14. Nova geração.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EU DECIDE TERMINAR LOGO A FIC  
O FINAL UMA DROGA, MAS É UM FINAL.
> 
> Harry .Draco – Delphine Evans M. Potter (A)/ Sirius Alvo P. Malfoy (O)  
Eren .Levi- Gabriel Ackerman(A), Mei Jaeger Ackerman(O)  
Peter .Wade – Luna Parker Wilson (A)/ Lian Parker Wilson (O)  
Luka Martinez .Lian Portinalle - Jason M. Portinalle (O)/ Miguel P. Martinez (A)
> 
> Casais (A+B), classe(ABO), idade(12 a 24) respectivamente:  
Luna(A)-Mei(O): 20, 20  
Lian (O)-Gabriel(A): 15, 24  
Delphine (A) - Jason(O): 20, 18  
Miguel (A) - Sirius (0): 18, 15
> 
> Delphine – TIGRE Sirius – ÁGUIA (a mãe de harry era do clã da águia, o pai um lobo; harry puxou mais ao pai, mas o neto puxou mais a avó)  
Gabriel – LOBO Mei – LOBO  
Luna – LOBO Lian – LOBO  
Jason – LOBO LUPUS Miguel – LOBO LUPUS
> 
> EU QUERIA COLOCAR IMAGENS PRA VOCÊS TEREM UMA BASE DE COMO ELES SÃO, MAS AS ORIGINAIS FORAM PERDIDAS E POR ISSO NÃO TEM.

>>>>(POV Luna)<<<<

Acordo com passo e som de coisas sendo derrubadas, bocejo e saiu.

\- Oi filha.

\- O que você está aprontando, Wade?

\- Eu já disse para me chamar de “papai”.

Riu e sento no sofá.

\- Eu sei, gosto de irritar você.

Ele sorri amarelo e reviro os olhos.

\- WADE, O QUE ESSE CACHORRO ESTÁ FAZENDO NA LAVANDERIA??!!!

Corro para meu quarto.

\- Nee-san, o que está acontecendo?

Me aproximo de Lian que abraçava Niko, um gato preto que ele adotou.

\- Nada fora do normal. Levanta que eu vou te levar pra escola.

Ele boceja e solta Niko.

\- WADE!!! TIRA O CACHORRO DE CIMA DA CAMA!!!

Riu e vou me trocar

>>>>(POV Gabriel)<<<<

Sinto meu corpo subir e descer na cama, abro os olhos e Mei pulava quase em cima de mim.

\- Ei pirralha, se quebrar minha cama vou dormir na sua.

Ela sorri e para.

\- Vamos logo.

Suspiro cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.

\- Só está animada assim porque vai rever sua namorada.

Ela cora e me puxa da cama.

\- Luna não é minha namorada.

\- Sei.

Molho as mãos e passo no cabelo.

\- Fala de mim, mas e você?! Fica cheio de sorrisos quando vê o irmão dela, seu pedófilo.

\- Não sou pedófilo.

\- Sei.

Joga um pouco de água nela.

\- OTOO-SAN, GABRIEL ME MOLHOU!!!

Reviro os olhos, otoo-san Levi sai do quarto bocejando.

\- Não brigem ou vão ficar de castigo.

Riu e jogo um pouco de água nele.

\- AAAHH PAI, SOCORRO.

Passo por ele e me jogo na cama abraçando pai Eren.

\- A 20 anos não consigo dormir até as 8.

Murmura e afaga meus cabelos.

\- Você mima esse pirralho.

\- E você essa anã.

\- Pai!!

Rimos e sento na cama, otoo-san Levi sorri.

\- Vão se vestir para escola logo.

Passo correndo por ele.

>>>>(POV Delphine)<<<<

\- Levanta.

Caiu de costas no chão e rosno.

\- Si.ri.us!!! Eu vou te depenar!!!

Ele sorri e sai correndo. Levanto e vou tomar um banho, visto minha farda.

\- Bom dia, Del.

\- Bom dia, pai.

Pai Draco sorri e acaricia meu cabelo.

\- Não se preocupe, Sirius vai ficar sem o celular por dois dias por te derrubar da cama.

Riu e okaa-san Harry entra com Sirius emburrado..

\- Bom dia, espero que estejam animados para escola.

\- Delphine está louca para ver Jason.

\- E você Miguel.

Ele cora e riu.

\- Vamos logo, não quero que se atrasem.

>>>>(POV Luna)<<<<

Eu e Lian esperavamos na frente da escola, Miguel chega junto com Jason.

\- Oi, mocinhas.

Jason fica ao lado do irmão, ele podia ser o mais velho, mas é mais baixo que o irmão.

\- O que ele tem?

\- Eu fiquei zoando ele. Delphine.

Rimos, dois carros param. Mei e Gabriel descem do primeiro, Delphine e Sirius do segundo.

\- BABY GIRL!!!

Mei sorri, se afasta do carro jogando um beijo para o pai e corre para mim.

\- Oi!

Seguros sua cintura e beijo sua testa.

\- Oi, Lian.

Gabriel passa o braço pelos ombros do meu irmão que cora.

\- Se afaste.

Puxo ele para meu lado e seguo sua cintura igual Mei.

\- Qual o problema?

\- Você tem 24 anos e está no 3° ano. Lian tem 15 e está no 1° ano. Eu chamo a policia, pedófilo.

\- Nee-san, deixa Gabriel em paz.

Ele se solta e vai para o lado dele que sorri. Observo ao lado, Sirius da um selinho em Miguel.

\- Meu deus, meu irmão parece que está 24 horas no cio.

Delphine diz e riu, Jason só tinha a marra de um alpha, mas perto de Delphine ele ficava calminho.

\- Vamos entrar.

Roubo um selinho de Mei e corro de Gabriel que me chamava de estupradora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEIAM AS NOTAS INICIAIS


End file.
